


More Than Friends

by trashboiethan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Android characters are human now, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)'s Last Name is Anderson, Connor is so sweet, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay Panic, Hank Anderson Is a Sweetheart, Hank is connors dad, Help, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashboiethan/pseuds/trashboiethan
Summary: Connor Anderson is an 18-year-old high school student, having lived most of his high school life normally, but all of what he calls normal is completely changed when he meets somebody, someone he's never met before. Andrew Flose, a fellow student, and as time goes on, the two grow closer, becomingfriends.And along the way, he learns more about himself then he imagined.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	More Than Friends

The end bell rang out through the school and honestly, Connor was done with everything today. Connor was 18 and was near graduating from high school in June. He had dark brown hair, hazel eyes with small green specks and light tan skin. Connor was about 6'1", well build and relatively fit, but getting a soccer ball punted into the face still hurt.  
A small bit of blood still lightly trickled out of his nose. Connor jogged down to his car, a small dark green pick-up. It was only about 10 minutes away from his house. He thought. He thought of all the events of the day, his Chemistry exam talks with friends, an argument with his girlfriend Jamie. They had been fighting a lot the past few days, and it worried Connor. They had been dating since sophomore year, so almost 3 years. As he drove he could hear the heavy April rain beating down on his truck while he drove.

He pulled into his driveway, still rain buckets as he entered, as usual, the house was dark and his father was still at work and his mom was sleeping. Connor made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Where he practically passed out on his bed, tossing his bag onto the floor with a thud.

Connor slept for only about an hour or so before the sound of I fight woke him up. He looked outside to see a fight just outside, he looked to his clock and it read 5:42 pm. In the street was 3 guys, two of which he recognized, they were a couple of the resident assholes from school harassing somebody he didn't recognize, he looked to be about 5'10" or so. He had white-blonde hair, with the tips dyed red, light skin, and a couple of piercings on one ear. Connor couldn't lie, he was pretty attractive. He walked outside to get a better look at the situation, mostly because he was curious about what was happening.

The moment Connor stepped outside, the guys, who were harassing him bugged off, even though he probably wouldn't have done much.

"What was that?" Connor asked, turning towards the guy

"Nothing, just a couple of dickheads fucking with me," he said, slicking his wet hair back, Connor couldn't help but notice that he had light almost baby blue eyes. Connor shot him a small smile.

"Name's Connor", He said, with an awkward chuckle.

"Uh, Andrew," he said, rubbing the back of his neck slightly.

"Have we met?" Connor asked, confused, cocking his head to the right

"I-I don't know. Sorry, I-uh, I gotta go" He added nervously before quickly departing onto the pouring rain. Connor was now, even more, confused than before. 'Who was that?' 'Why did he leave so quickly?' Thoroughly baffled Connor went inside and changed out of his wet clothing.

×××××××

Andrew's alarm clock jolted him awake, 7:15 am, as always. He got out of bed got dressed. Outside it still poured, like yesterday. Andrew put on his coat and walked to his car, a small silver car with a large dent on the back bumper. Andrew lived a good half hour drive away from the school, as he drove, he passed the small house from the day before. Outside, a grey-haired man, with a matching beard, stood on the front deck smoking a cigarette. That man, was LT. Anderson, Andrew had always had issues with the police, stealing, things like that. As he passed, he sped up slightly as to not get noticed by him. The drive to school seemed short as the went through the hard rain of early April.

He pulled up to the parking lot and as he exited, he saw a familiar face by the school entrance talking with a girl. She had dark almost black hair, and dark skin. He recognized her. It was Jamie Manfred was Markus's younger sister. He had graduated the year before, lucky bastard. Andrew and Markus had been friends since they were young. Maybe, 2nd grade? A, long while 10 years almost. Andrew had never really met Jamie, only a few times, she often stayed in her room, so he never really saw her when he went to Markus's house when they were younger. Most of the time now, he only saw her at school, seeing as most of the time when he and Markus would hang out they would either go to Andrew's house and in Markus's attic.

Andrew began to walk up to the door, as went past Connor and Jamie, Connor turned slightly, and waved, but was completely rejected by Andrew as he continued past, not reacting at all. Andrew went past and continued on to his locker and put all of his things away, he hung up his old blue bag and got his books, walking straight to class. He had always sat in the back, not talking and only quietly drawing in his notebook. Andrew never really listened, maybe that was why he was barely passing his classes. He completely zoned out, while the teacher was going about some science bullshit that Andrew really didn't give a fuck about. Andrew had always been relatively good at drawing, just not people. Andrew was sketching a picture of a dragon when he was quickly swung back into reality by the loud sound of the bell ringing and papers shuffling messily back into binders and bags. 

A girl, Her name was Kara Williams, came up to him, having noticed what he had been drawing "That's really nice, I like it" She smiled, nodding towards the messy sketch in his notebook "Uh, thanks I guess" Andrew said awkwardly, as quickened his paced packing up. Kara smiled and walked away. She had always been really nice to Andrew, just in mall way, like offering to be his partner in group projects, saying hello, not being an asshole to him. Andrew never really understood why, but she was. The rest of the morning was a bit of a blur, he honestly didn't remember much of it just a couple of hours of boring classes and more random sketches.


End file.
